Guidewires are frequently used to advance intravascular devices such as stent delivery catheters, angioplasty catheters, and atherectomy catheters within a patient's vasculature. Such devices generally include a stiff proximal section to facilitate pushability and torqueability, and a flexible distal section for improved trackability. In some cases, the distal section of the guidewire may have a reduced profile capable of placement beyond a lesion or other stenosis within the body.
One important aspect of guidewire designs is the ability of the distal section to undergo significant bending within the body without permanently deforming the guidewire. Kinking results when the stress within the guidewire exceeds the elastic limit of the material, causing the material to plastically deform. As a result, a residual strain is imparted to the guidewire preventing it from fully recovering to its original shape. In certain circumstances, the inability of the guidewire to return to its original shape may diminish the performance and durability characteristics of the guidewire.